Sonic's Family History
by English bloke
Summary: This is my version of Sonic's Family History, from his grandfather to the year 1996. Read and Review


First the legal stuff, the characters Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Kintobor, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sally Acron, King Acron and Amy Rose are copyrighted to Sega, DiC Animations and Archie Comics. All others characters are copyrighted to me.  
  
Sonic Family History  
  
This is my version of Sonic's family history up to 1996.  
  
Sonic's grandfather one his dad's side had a need for speed. Sonic grandfather was Sharp Ponit Spike, he was born in a town called Urwood in Freemantle (Mobius version of Britain). Sharp was born in 19/4/1910, he had the same power as Sonic to run fast, but not as run as Sonic, but Sharp also had to ability to heal.  
He was a average student in school.  
In 1930 he joined the RAF (Royal Air Force) as a fighter pilot. He was given intensive training.  
In 1934 he went out with his future wife, Paua Jenkins, a blue hedgehog like Sharp and Sonic and born on 6/1/1913. In 1936 Sharp and Paua got married. On 2/3/1940 was the birth was Sharp's and Paua's only child Razor Sharp Spike (Sonic's father).  
In 1942 was the start of the great war (world war), Sharp being in the RAF was send to war and fought in some major air battles.  
Sharp was made into a war hero, in fact Sharp was Freemantle's best fighter pilot and got medals for his bravery and military service, by the end of the war he was a Major. The King, King Maximillian III knighted him, making him Sir Sharp Spike. After the war in 1950 Sharp became a test pilot for the RAF. He loved being a test pilot and had a good wage. But in 23/7/1954 Sharp was testing a fighter called the Apollo. In the engine was a fuel leak and the plane blown up in mid-air, Sharp died straight away.  
  
Razor Spike was born in Emerald (the capital of Freemantle, a cross of London and New York). He was born on the 2/3/1940. Razor was a evolving Mobion, he had the power to heal like his father.  
He was looked after his mother after Sharp's death. Razor was very smart in school and good in science, maths, history, Freemanish (English) and languages. In 1957 Razor join the army wanting to be a military man like his dad.  
In 1960 Razor had two bits of luck, joining the SAS and the birth first and only daughter Plantation. In 1959 Razor met a young star cat (a cat with the powers and stars all over there body except there head). The young star cat was 18 went Razor met her, her name was Pennt Tominson, she was green furred with blue stars, blonde hair and the basic psychic powers of mind reading and moving things with her mind. After one night, Razor got Pennt pregnant, when Razor founded out Pennt was pregnant he married her straight away. Plantation (Plant for short) was born on the 7/1/1960. Plant was born half star cat, half hedgehog, she have green fur, blue stars, spikes on her back but not very long ones, blue eyes, blonde hair. Plant powers was to control plants with her mind.  
Razor was given the change to train to be a SAS man in 1960. He was young to be a SAS man but he was a brilliant in training and joined the SAS. His first mission for the SAS was to go to Zandiff (Germany, one of country the Allies fought against during the great war), find and capsule the Chaos Emeralds in the caves system of Zandiff made in the cave systems made during the great war. A group of Zandiffion Fascist called 'the X' had 4 of the Chaos Emeralds (Yellow, Blue, Green and Red). The Freemanish SAS, Sayerish SAS and Zandiffie Army worked together to catch the group, find the leader, General Uno Poaff (a 62 year old Gorilla man) and capsule the Emeralds. The forces used against Poaff only through that Poaff had 3 Emeralds.  
The attack against the X was a success, a minimum of lives lost, Poaff was arrested and send to Libos (Prison Island) and the forces founf the 3 chaos emeralds there knew Poaff had. Razor went into a room and founded the red emerald, the forces didn't know Poaff had the red emerald. The idea the governments of Freemantle, Sayer and Zandiff would have one Emerald each. Razor was not a greedy man and he thought that if any of the force knew of the fourth emerald then there could be problems between the countries. Razor took the emerald, he through it could be useful and may be ability to protect him, but it put his life in danger later in life.  
  
In another SAS mission in 1963 was on a Libos (prison island) to fight the Libos Independent Army, on combination of natives and some very lucky escaped prisoners. Razor was given a jungle knife from his commander, Quinton Warner (a cheetah) and Razor did keep the knife and had it for ever mission after the Libos mission.  
  
He received a lot of promotion in his career as SAS solider and by the age of 30 he became a 2nd lieutenant. But also in 1970 Pennt and Razor divided. Plant lived with Pennt but Razor did get to see a lot of Plant growing up.  
  
In 1972 Razor lefted the SAS as a Colonel and took up a position in Mi6. Razor became head of a small team of highly trained men against terrorist group in Freemantle. He like working for Mi6 but only worked for them for 2 years. In the 2 years at Mi6 Razor went to a tropical island in the Teekbar ocean (Mobius version of the Pacific ocean) called Opeion. The island was a very small and made up of tribes, the tribes had been at war with each other for 10 years. On the island was religious cult leader called Moman Yandol (a 32 year old tiger) who though that the world was near the end unless his religious revolt was done around the world starting at Opeion's capital Quan. The Freemanish Mi6, Sayerish Mi6, Premieriun (Mobius version of the American) CIA, the Freeemanish SAS, the Sayerish SAS, Premieriun speical forces and some of the local tribes were planning a attack against Yandol.  
Razor leaded the attack against Yandol's force. Yandol's troops were very fanatical and willing to dead, so the attack was a bloodbath. But Razor found something amazing. Razor found another Chaos Emeralds. It was the green emerald. Razor took the emerald because if any of the forces found the emerald it will cause trouble between the countries.  
  
After leaving Mi6 in 1974 Razor entered politics as a member of Freemantle's Troy Party in 1976. He had 2 years off thinking he could get money to own his favourite football (soccer) team, Easton (a team in East Emerald) with some of his rich friends but some dropped out and he couldn't buy the club.  
  
In 1975 he met his second wife Shannon Arrow (a 28 year old half baboon, half south American golden monkey). In 1976 Razor and Shannon got married in February, but his business plans broke down and he was unable to buy Easton. In 1977 Razor entered in a election for the seat in Easton, Razor was running as a Tory, Shannon was Razor's campaign manager, he won the election easily and became Razor Spike MP.  
  
In 1977 Plant met a star cat called Diamond Staray, a 20 year old Dark Green star cat with the power of turning into his body into diamond. Diamond was a university student studying Genetics at the University of Emerald. But after a drunken party in October Diamond got Plant pregnant and in 28th June 1978 Claws was born. Claws is boy with the healing powers, a diamond skeleton, hair and he could turn his claws diamond. Plant decided to do home course A-Levels because of Claws and wanted to go to University later in life.  
In 1978 Razor and Shannon had a child, a boy named Shane Soun Spike, he was a evolving Mobion with the power to make powerful shout shock waves, Shane got the nickname Shockwave. But Razor was having an affair with his third wife Sasha Edwills (a 25 year old purple hedgehog) a genetic scientist. Shannon found out about Sasha, divorced Razor and took Shane to Premier (America).  
In 1979 the Prime Minister Quinton Warner who was a once Razor commander (in Libos) made Razor Defence Minister. Razor ran in the local elections in Diamond, moving away from Easton. Also in the year King Maximillian III died and his son became King Maximillian IV. Maxaium was a red squirrel but his great great grandmother, Queen Laura II was a lion so he was a 12.5% lion.  
Also in that year Razor married Sasha (Sonic mother). Sasha was a genetic scientist working for Dr. Ovi Kintobor, AKA Dr. Ivo Robotnik.  
  
1980 Sonic Razor Spike was born on the 8/7/1980, but also Plant gave birth to non-identify twins, Stars (a light green, blue stars, blue haired star cat with psychic powers, mind reading, mind moving, making a psychic fighter and limps and a special power of change peoples mind) and his sister Jessica (a light green fur, blue stars blonde hair shape stiffer). They were born on the 20/6/1980. Sonic was born in Diamond city and Stars and Jessica were born in Emerald.  
With a meeting with the King and Queen of Freemantle Razor had he got really friendly. In 1981 Princess Sally was born and often King Max offered to babysit Sonic and sometimes Razor and Sasha looked after Sally.  
In 1982 Diamond got his degree in Genetics and very quickly got a job with a the government. Sasha lefted her job Kintobor after seeing him doing illegal tests and went for a job at the University of Diamond. Also during the election of 1982 the Torys won the election and Warner made Razor into Foreign Minister.  
In parliament after the election there was a famous photo of King Max and Razor being very friendly.  
Razor started his job with sorting out the war with Sayer and West Taipan (a fascist country) over an island called Taipay (the war was like the Falklands War).  
In 83 Razor started a campaign to get the Chaos Emeralds and give them back to Angel Island. There was 1 emerald in Freemantle, 1 emerald in Zandiff, 1 emerald in Sayer, 1 emerald in Premier and 1 was already at Angel Island. Razor had 2 emeralds but he didn't want to give away his own but the governments of the world thought that 2 emeralds were lost.  
Razor was also a big supporter of ending world poverty. In a year he made sure that poor counties didn't have to pay a thing to Freemantle and he wanted the rest of the world's major countries to do the same by 1990. During his years in polities he supported many charities against poverty.  
At the end of 83 Razor won the Thomas peace prize (Mobius's version of the Nobel peace prize).  
On the 24th September 1984 Plant and Diamond had there last child, a girl, Dazzla (a light green star cat, with light blue hair and the power of shooting and sort electricity). Plant earlier in the year finish her degree in Freemantlish language and literature and became a teacher in 1986.  
  
At the end of 1986 Quinton Warner said that he would resign as Prime Minster and as leader of the Tory party at the end of the election in 1987. Razor was in the election to become the party leader and run as Prime Minster in the public national election. The bookies made Razor second favourite to become the Tory leader and was given good odds to become the next Prime Minster. In March Razor won the election to become the Tory leader and in June was going to run in the General Election to become the Prime Minister.  
  
But on 16th May 1987, on the way back from going an play some men kidnapped Razor and Sasha and took them to an old military base outside Diamond. In the base was Kintobor, but he wasn't the kind man Sasha remembered, but a evil heartless man like the time when he was during the illegal tests. Kintobor took Sasha and put a injection in her and killed her in front of Razor. Kintobor wanted the emeralds Razor had and knew he had them. The government said to the rest of the world Razor and Sasha were killed by a communism group in Freemantle, but Razor's body was never found.  
In Razor's and Sasha's will there said that Plant and Diamond will look after Sonic and Plant and Sonic got most of everything because Shannon didn't want Shane to have anything from Razor. Razor didn't have any brothers or sisters and only Razor's friends got a little. Sasha gave Sonic a neaklace with a picture of him, her and Razor in it to remember them. Razor gave Plant a letter telling her where the emeralds were.  
King Max IV wanted to make Sonic into Sir Sonic Spike but the government knew that it bring attention to Sonic and put Sonic and his family into great risk. But King Max issued the gold empire cross (Freemantle's highest medal for military service) for Sonic when he turn 21.  
Growing up with the Staray's Sonic was very close to all of them, Plant and Diamond were more like his mum and dad and Claws, Stars, Jessica and Dazzla were like his brothers and sisters.  
Sonic weirdly kept close connect with Princess Sally via letter.  
  
In 1991 Plant was given a book deal to write a biography of Sharp Spike. She was given £250,000 in advance. She finished the book in 92. The book was a best seller for 6 months and was used in history lessons and Plant was offered to go on documentaries. By 96 she was worth £4.5 million pounds. In 95 she started her book on Razor.  
  
Something special happened to Sonic in 1993, Sonic discovered his powers. Sonic powers were he could fast at 250 mph, Sonic is able to run the speed of sound but if he run at that speed it will kill him straight away, if Sonic run between 250 mph and 700 mph he will dead but not straight away.  
  
Sonic discovered his powers during a PE lesson. Once his teacher saw him run at 150 mph he called Plant to see him.  
Diamond at the same time was working on evolving Mobions. Diamond was working for Kintobor.  
At the lab Diamond made Sonic's famous trainers and Kintobor gave Sonic an injection that gave him ability of running the speed of sound without killing himself with the trainers. Kintobor was being very nice to Sonic, but Kintobor had a mood swing. Kintobor got Diamond out of the room and was demanding the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. Sonic yelled to Diamond to help him, Diamond rushed into the room, saw what Kintobor was doing to Sonic, turned into his diamond form and punch Kintobor. He saved Sonic but it could be said that it was one of the greatest mistakes in Mobius's history. What happened is Kintobor had a split personality, Robotnik. Diamond punched Kintobor into a container of chemicals and the chemicals made the Robotnik personality have total control of the body of Kintobor. The chemicals also gave Robotnik some powers, the power of shooting lasers.  
Diamond fought Robotnik while Sonic ran away. But Sonic ran into a small office. But in the small office was a video tape saying Razor and Sasha. Sonic took it.  
At home Sonic watched the tape in private seeing what Robotnik killing his mum, but the tape finish straight after the killing off his mum. When watching the tape at the point of seeing his mum being Claws and Stars saw it. On that day in 1993 Sonic, Stars, Claws and Jessica started there group against Robotnik.  
The group didn't do anything against Robotnik for a while.  
  
In September 94 Sonic had a crush on Amy Rose. Amy as you know is a pink hedgehog. Amy's father (Lord George Rose) the largest property owner on Freemantle. But Amy moved to a public school because she hated private school. Amy was born on the 16th July 1980. Amy also fancyed Sonic but both of them were too shy to say anything.  
Sonic also got a football trail at Easton Football Club. Sonic was spotted during a school football match. Sonic is able to play as a playmaker, in the positions of right winger, central midfield and striker. Sonic was in the Easton youth team.  
  
But also in 94 Sonic and the group had they first bit of attack against Robotnik. They were in a forest north of Emerald, Robotnik was making robots in a small factory. Sonic and the group destroyed the factory but something weird happened.  
In the forest was Miles 'Tails' Prower. Tails was 4 at the time, he came off a Trohamium (French) plane. Tails came from Troham and unable to Freemantlish. Troham was in the middle of a Civil war but Tails's mum got him to escape.  
Plant and Diamond promised to make Tails a foster child.  
  
In the summer of 94 the family went to Angel Island for holiday. Whiles on holiday there went to the capital Emilla, where the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds were. In a small house Sonic met the Duke of the Emerald, better know as Knuckles Echidnal. Knuckles was 14 then, he was born on the 4/1/1980. Knuckles is guardian of the emeralds and the 20th in line to be emperor of Angel Island. Knuckles got super strength, shot purple balls in energy from fists when he punchs and can climb and glide.  
Knuckles knew Sonic had the other 2 Chaos Emeralds and he wanted them. Knuckles also thought Sonic wanted to steal the other emeralds because of a rumour started by a unknown source.  
But on the last day of the holiday Knuckles found out the real person wanting the emeralds, Robotnik. Knuckles, the Angel Island army, Sonic, Stars, Claws and Jessica stopped Robotnik, but the group also found out the powerful second in commend of Robotnik's army, Mysico Magic (a red star cat with purple stars and brown hair) who was a major-general in the Star army, (Star is a small country with the whole population were star cats, and the Mobius's version of Israel). Mysico is the most powerful natural powered creature on Mobius, he was a shape stiffer, but he was able to copy the power of a person e.g Sonic's speed and could make it more powerful.  
Knuckles was able to convince the Emperor to give him the emeralds and take them to Emerald, Freemantle. His case was if Robotnik try to steal the emeralds it would be hard to find them in Freemantle and better protected in Freemantle. Knuckles live which 2 ambassadors of Angel Island.  
  
In 1995 Tails learned Freemantleish brilliantly and showed he was very gifted.  
In June, Robotnik both try to steal the emeralds and launch a laser into space. Sonic, Knuckles and Stars were the only 3 people to stop Robotnik.  
Sonic had to fight Mysico alone. Sonic was losing very badly until Stars gave Sonic the Chaos Emeralds and he became Super Sonic for the first time.  
Sonic, Knuckles and Stars was able to destroy the space laser and had a major success and got attention from the Freemantle government.  
Sonic and Stars happened to be lady's men, both of them were able to get girlfriends easily. Jessica was also able to get boyfriends.  
  
Finally in 96 Sonic's fighting groups got enough people to make it a strong force against Robotnik's elite guards. What happen was Robotnik wanted to kill Sonic so badly he send a team of his troops and some of his elite guards to kill Sonic, Knuckles, Stars, Claws and Jessica during there end of year school ball. Sonic, Stars and Jessica were in year 11, the final compulsory year at school. Claws was there because the school wanted people to be bounders.  
Sonic, Claws, Stars and Knuckles attacked the troops but they overnumbered them. They friends help them. Ninja and Clas Wolfenstien, 2 wolfs with black belts in karate, Armour Shield an green armadillo with skin strong enough to defense any attack, Glides Sugar a sugar glider with the power to shot lasers from his eyes and can glide, Roo Jumper, a disable Kangaroo with the power of magnetism and Amy Rose, but she doesn't have any powers.  
  
During the summer holiday Sonic made a leadership ladder. Sonic was made the full leader of the group, Stars was made second in commend, after Stars would be joined leadership between Claws, Knuckles and Ninja. Also the group decided to go to gun clubs to train to use guns. Ninja and Clas was giving all the other members of the group karate lessons.  
  
In September Claws left to go to the University of Diamond to do Computing and Engineering, Claws was really into technology and robots.  
  
Sonic, Stars, Knuckles and Jessica went to stay on at school in the sixth form, post 16 education. Sonic was doing Freemantlish language, Music, Drama and History. Stars wanted to be a doctor and is one of the smartish people in school, he did Biology, Chemistry, Maths and Law. Jessica was into space and did Physics, Chemistry, Maths and PE. Knuckles did History, PE, Drama and Philosophy. 


End file.
